


To Sing with Glee

by gleekpop



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Glee, Jennie Kim - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom, Ryan Potter - Fandom, Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Glee - Freeform, Glee fanfic, High School, Jennie Kim - Freeform, Multi, OC, OC fanfic, Romance, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Ryan Potter - Freeform, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Suite Life - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, blackpink - Freeform, jinjido, new directions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekpop/pseuds/gleekpop
Summary: Elena Flores just moved to Lima Ohio after her parents got relocated for their boss' hotel, again. After 8 years in her life, Elena really didn’t want to move again. She just wants to make sure she doesn't get attached to anyone while she's here...Jayla Cho just moved to Lima, Ohio, and she is definitely not looking forward to it. After the events of her mother's death, she had to move from Korea to live with their godfather in the US. Still recovering, Jayla just wants everything to get back to normal...Alexander Chang is starting high school, and is basically just known as "Mike Chang's little brother". It doesn't get better since he's a closeted gay. He just wants to be able to be himself and do what he loves, without popular kids attacking...Taylor Pierce was a well known stud on McKinley by now, and being the twin brother of the school slut, Brittany S. Pierce. He’s popular but not as popular as his friends Puck or Finn, but he still gets by. He hopes to have a drama free year, but after a summer party, there’s no way he could escape from it...Then everything changed when a teacher puts a sign up sheet for a certain club...
Kudos: 3





	1. Classmates of 2009-2010

**Elena Flores  
** Age: 14  
Grade: Freshman  
Played by: Selena Gomez 

**Jayla Cho  
** Age: 16  
Grade: Sophomore  
Played by: Kim Jennie (JENNIE)

**Alexander Chang  
** Age: 14  
Grade: Freshman  
Played by: Ryan Potter

**Taylor Pierce  
** Age: 15  
Grade: Sophomore  
Played by: Ross Lynch

And Glee Cast as their respective characters


	2. Elena Flores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is not happy to be moving again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring:  
> •Jennifer Lopez as Maria Flores(Elena's Mom)  
> •Brenda Song as London Tipton  
> •Phil Lewis as Marion Moseby  
> •Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle  
> •Jake T. Austin as Maxwell Flores  
> •Luis Fonsi as Anthony Flores

Elena, her brother Max, and her parents, Anthony and Maria Flores, were on their way to the Tipton Hotel at Lima, Ohio. Although she was happy for her parents for getting another promotion from Mr. Tipton, she was not happy to move, for the 9th time in her life, for her parents job. 

She knew it was for good reasons though.

So her parents can make more money to be able to save for her college. But she knew it probably wouldn't help switching to a new school with a different curriculum every year.

She however tried to stay positive about the move and try to think of reasons moving here is a good thing.

For one, she gets to see her Uncle Will again after such a long time, though seeing her Aunt Terri on the other hand is not as exciting as seeing her uncle.

As she looked out the window of her parents limo she noticed how kind of small the town is, but that was probably cause she always lived in cities. She thought it the town looked like kind of stereotypical, like something you see in like a teen drama or something.

She first saw a local high school called William McKinley. It was where her parents and her uncle and aunt spent their high school years together, both being high school sweethearts.

She felt weird going to a school that her parents went to, especially coming from a girl who went to 8 different schools.

She then saw a coffee shop near the high school called the Lima Bean. She thought that was useful cause if she was gonna survive high school, she'll need a lot of energy.

Then she saw a group of jocks beating up a scrawny, weirdly stylish kid, who looked about her age.

She hated bullies.

Especially coming from someone who's been bullied her whole life, just for being the new kid, yet another reason she's not looking forward to moving here.

If she could, she would've taken care of those bullied right then and there. But she reminds herself to stay calm, reminding herself about the "incident." She decided to take her focus away from the window and into her family instead.

As always, her parents were on their phone or computer getting things ready for the new Tipton Hotel. Her brother Max however was busy was playing his DS, trying to beat someone online. She would've played with her DS too honestly but she didn't really feel like vomiting in a car, though she's wondering how Max is not sick yet after an hour drive from the airport.

Maria Flores decided to look up from her computer, taking a break from work to focus on her kids.

Max as always was doing alright, especially for a kid his age.

She smiled at that.

Then she notices some things about her daughter, how pale she looks, how she's fidgeting her hands a lot, and how she looks so sad and depressed.

Maria knew this phase better than anyone. Other than her husband, she knew how Elena always feels like this every time they move and it breaks Maria's heart.

She never wanted any of this for her daughter, constantly moving, changing schools, leaving her friends. All Maria wanted for her daughter was to live a happy and healthy life. And although she may be healthy, mostly at least, Elena was never really happy.

They have now arrived at the Lima Tipton Hotel, and as Elena walked in, she noticed how it looked pretty much the same as the one she stayed at in New York, and every other place she stayed before.

She really did like the one in New York out of everywhere else. She got her first best friend Maddie, and hung with the annoying, yet adorable twins of the hotel.

Her only bad experience was with London.

No offense to her and all but, she was pretty obnoxious and snobby to her throughout her time in New York, and she didn't want to hear another comment from that egotistical baby for another second.

Going into the hotel, Elena saw that it was exactly the same as in New York.

The walls were painted a shade of gold, the furniture stylized of Victorian England culture, and the lobby, as always, filled with rich spoiled people who didn't give a damn pushing her away.

She usually would curse in Spanish to that person, but she is trying to stay more calm this time around, especially after the "incident." She notice how the bellhops and the maids were still as lifeless as ever when working at the Tipton.

It was so much like New York it sent chills up her spine, so she took her mind off it and went to check in at the front desk. She was then surprised to be greeted by Mr. Moseby, as she thought that he would still be in New York.

Moseby then noticed and greeted her happily, "Hello Ms. Flores. How have you been?"

Elena smiled genuinely, "I'm great, though I am surprised to see you here, did the twins finally make you snap?"

"No, but I was very close to", Moseby admitted. "I am here because Mr. Tipton transferred me to keep everything under control while your parents run the hotel."

"Well luckily with the twins and London not here, it'll be a breeze keeping this hotel on the line", Elena laughed

Moseby's smile then disappeared,"Uh actually, about London—"

"ELENA YOUR HERE!"

Right when Elena heard that dreaded voice her smile dropped.

She knew that voice, she knew who it was, and she was really hoping it wasn't who she thought she was.

But alas, as she turned around, she saw her, in all of her egotistical glory. It was the rich daddy's girl, the diamond obsessed fashion freak, the "I'm think I'm better than everyone" brat, the dreaded London Tipton.

"OMG, ELENA!", London squealed. "How exciting is it that we are staying in the same hotel again, isn't it TOTES amazing!"

"Yeah", Elena strained. "It is so amazing that we're living with each other, again, in the same hotel, though without everyone else and it's just the two of us, so great. Why are you here London?"

"Oh right, DUH! Daddy thought it would be a good idea to move here to this uh... quaint little town with you, since you are my bestest friend ever, YAY ME!"

Elena struggled trying not to strangle her, "That is just SO GREAT!"

Mr. Moseby, being somewhat the wise man he was, decided to help the rest of the Garcias with their bags before things got ugly.

"Oh hey London, how ya doing?", Max dreamingly asked.

Her little brother Max, who has a big crush on London. Max always acted all flirty whenever he was around London.

Elena however, didn't understand what Max saw in London, especially since Elena herself is bisexual, and she definitely didn't see anything appealing about London.

Since Max got London occupied, Elena snuck past away from the two and went up to her room.

When she went in the room, it looked... exactly like the one she always stayed in.

It had a big open space in the living room, a beautiful decorated kitchen with a butler, a balcony with a great view of the city, or town in this case, and even a screening room to watch movies in.

"Hey Bertram, good to know that whenever I move that you will be here to bring me misery and comfort wherever I go", Elena joked.

"Well I would rather be lying on the couch or being rich and ordering my own butlers around, but it's nice to know I bring you misery", Bertram sarcastically conveyed.

She rolled her eyes as she went upstairs to the second story of her suite, making her way to her room.

She was glad that her parents decide to take all her stuff ahead of time to have the maid and bellboys decorate her room so she doesn't have to, but her room was even better decorated than her last room.

Although it was the same setup as is all her rooms, but the maids and bellboys managed to decorate her room much better than she ever did.

She set her bag down and sat on her bed looking at her bedroom, thinking about her moving situation.

I mean don't get her wrong.

She likes that the suites they had were big, had separate rooms, and always made her feel like home wherever she moved, she just wished that some things can change a bit. Like them moving.

"Hey Mija."

Once she heard the sweet calm voice of her mother she felt, a whole lot better.

Although her and her mother don't have the most closest mother-daughter relationship, she can always count on her mother to make her problems go away.

"How are you feeling?", She comforted.

Elena smiled at her, "I feel alright I guess."

"You okay with the move?"

"I mean, I'm pretty used to it by now, we have been doing this for 8 years."

Maria gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry we have to move again Elena."

She then joins her on the bed. "I just want you to be able to have a normal childhood, but you know how important this job is to me and your father, not to mention helping raise for your college fund."

"I know, and it's alright", ElenaI promised. "I'll just get used to it like I always do, and hopefully not get attached to anyone."

Carolina frowned. "Honey, your starting high school. Trust me your going to get attached to someone, especially maybe a nice boy, or girl, I'm fine with whatever, but you honestly never know what's going to happen."

"I don't know mom", Elena recounted. "I just don't want to be hurt or lose anyone again

"I know honey, I know", Carolina consoled hugging her. "But you know, that's just a part of life. Whether we like it or not."

She then looked into her daughter's eyes. "Elena just know that not everyone will leave you, not everyone will hurt you, and not everyone is Mitchie."

Elena breathes heavily for a second hearing that name, hating that name so much, reminding her of the "incident".

"Just remember that you will have people who will love and cherish every moment that they have with you."

Elena sighed, "I hope your right mom."

"I hope I am too Mija."

Maria then got up to go help her husband unpack. Then she remembered something that she needed to tell Elena.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. I needed to let you know that someone is moving in with us as well."

"Really? who?"

"YAY ME!", they heard from downstairs

Elena then glared at her mother after realizing who that voice.

"No" Elena grimaced.

"Yes" Maria sighed.

"Oh mierda."


	3. Jayla Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayla wanted her life back.

Jayla was waiting at the airport for her godfather to come pick her up.

Jayla didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home, in Seoul, with her mom, singing freely, or just watching a movie for another mother-daughter night.

But her mom's gone now...

And there's nothing she could do about it.

Her mother died driving with her dad while he was drunk, and he crashed into a tree. Her dad got a few years in prison, but her mom didn't make it.

And so she was forced to move here: Lima, Ohio, to live with her godfather. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate him. Though she doesn't like him either. She barely even knows him. All se he knows was that he was best friends with her mom, which at least means to Jayla that he's at least a decent guy.

They were in a glee club together, that was how they met. They both had a passion for the arts. That's why her mom moved to Seoul in South Korea, to become an idol, but that dream didn't come true after she was born. Her mom always end up using her talent to introduce Jayla to music, and they always sung together.

But Jayla always felt guilty that her mother couldn't pursue her passion. But she couldn't do anything about that.

She couldn't do anything about anything.

Why couldn't the world help her just once.

She was taken out her trance once a car horn honked caused by her godfather, Will Schuester.

She immediately grabbed her bag from the ground and ran towards the car.

She put her bags in the backseat and went to sit in the front with her Uncle Will.

"Hey Kiddo" Will greeted as she entered.

"Hi" Jayla replied.

"Let's get you home."

Home. This will be never be home to her.

*****

They entered Will's apartment, and she was greeted by his wife, Terri Schuester. Based on what her mother told Jayla about her, Jayla was expecting to not like her.

And she was right.

Right away Terri was complaining to her Uncle that they couldn't take care of a teenage girl, which led her to believe that her Uncle didn't tell his wife about her. Makes sense considering Terri's relationship with her mother.

Luckily Terri took sympathy on the newly dyed blonde, and her Uncle led her to their spare bedroom. It was nice. It was pretty small but their was at least a bed, a decent sized closet for her clothes, and a bay window that gave her a view of the town. She could see a local high school she assumes her Uncle works at, a nice looking hotel, a small coffee shop, and a restaurant with a big sign that said Breadstix.

"Hey" Will entered.

Jayla turned and slightly smiled. "Hi"

"How are you settling" he asked.

Jayla sighed. "Ok I guess."

"Look I know this is gonna take something getting used to, I mean in a way we kind of just met, considering I haven't seen you since you were 5"

He then went to sit next to her at the bay window. "But I hope that we will at least try to adapt and get to know each other, cause I'd really like to get to know you."

Jayla nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I'll try."

She really did want to try. Although she didn't want this move to happen, she knew that her Uncle has just adapted his whole life to help take care of her. The least she could is make his life easier.

But if she's honest, all she wants right now is to be alone.

Will noticed her uncomfortable stance and decided to not push her any further. "Well I'll leave you to get settled.

Jayla nodded, appreciating the space her Uncle is giving her.

Once he left the room Jayla went to sit on the bed, opened her luggage, and immediately saw a framed photo of her and her mother.

She picked the frame up and hugged it, crying to herself, wishing she had her life back.


	4. Alex Chang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is always feeling pressured

An exhausted groan escaped Alex's mouth. "Is this really necessary?"

Julia Chang, Alex's mother, handed him a SAT prep-test booklet.

"Yes it is Alexander", Julia conveyed. If you want to succeed in high school and be able to go a good college."

"I still think we should've send him to Dalton Academy instead, Mike too", Alex's dad, Michael Chang Sr insisted. "It is a much better school than McKinley and would challenge them to the best of their abilities."

Julia sighe frustratingly. "For the last time Michael..."

Alex was preparing for his first day of high school tomorrow.

Well actually, his parents were preparing him.

His parents put him in 3 AP and 5 Honors classes for the whole school year, not even letting him choose his classes. And now he has to take a SAT prep-test so his parents can make sure he's on the right track.

But the only class he really wanted to be in was drama so he can act in plays and stuff, and if he's being honest, he kind of wanted to join the Cheerios because he loved to dance and that was the closest he was ever going to get to dance.

But of course, both of his parents thought both of those "activities" was unnecessary and a waste of time.

He wish Mike was here to help back him up, but he was out doing who knows what with Matt. So instead he just stayed quiet so he won't upset his parents.

"...I just don't want the boys to be on there own yet", Julia continued. "Their both still kids."

"Which is the perfect time for them to learn and grow to be on their own", his father argued. "And with the academics the school provides they are guaranteed to get into Harvard."

"Oh I swear to god Michael, you are just sucha—"

"Uhhh, you guys do realize I'm still here, right?"

That was when Julia and Michael Sr were able to put there focus back on Alex, forgetting why they were arguing in the first place.

Julia cleared her throat, "Let's begin you SAT prep Alexander.

*****

After about three hours working SAT prep, and his parents constant arguing, he was finally finished for the day.

Tired after all that, Alex thought it would be a good idea to take a nap. But Before he did though he opened up his computer to look at his messages on MySpace

He had a message from Abs4days, a guy he met on the site.

And Alex was immediately blushing from the photo, seeing as he was staring at the guy’s abs. Abs4days was the only person Alex ever messaged with on MySpace.

Ever since he could remember, Alex has been attracted to guys. When all the guys were falling in love with Vanessa Hudgens, He along with millions of other girls, fell for Zac Efron.

No one knows he's gay thought. and it's not because he is ashamed of his orientation.

Its just the fact that he lived in a small town with small minds. And it somewhat includes his parents, and he is afraid of what they'll think of him.

He's scared of how this whole town would treat him, and knowing his dealings with anxiety and depression, he isn't sure that he could handle that.

He then replied to Abs4days.

MESSAGES:

NnjaAlex95-  
Nice abs, but I've seen  
better😝

Abs4days-  
c'mon babe why u got to  
be like that, it's not like  
u've got any, not that I've  
seen:)

And just like that, Alex took off his shirt and took a picture of his abs.

MESSAGES:

CutieAsianNnja-  
I beg to differ😏

Abs4days-  
although that does turn me  
on, it's only cute compared  
to mine, not that I mind  
cute;)

Alex ended up messaging him for hours, constantly blushing every time the other called him cute. It felt it would never end till he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

He quickly turned off his computer and put his shirt back on. "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal his brother, Mike Chang, aka their parents golden boy. Mike is part of the McKinley High football team, president of their academic decathlon team aka "The Brainiacs", as well at being skilled in piano and being named the valedictorian of freshman year. It's not like Alex cared really, he just wished his parents didn't compare him to Mike all the time.

"Oh hey Mike, when did you get back?"

Mike then jumped on his bed, almost breaking it in the process. "Just got back, I was going to go to a party with Matt, but I'd rather stay home than clean up after his barf and drag his drunk ass home."

Mike was never really rebellious. Sure he may sometimes might hang out with his friends late or maybe even drink some wine coolers at a sleepover at Puck's. 

But he always had the image of the perfect boy, the Straight A student, the nice guy at school, and the most unproblematic person in the world. The reason why their parents push Alex so hard is because he isn't doing as well as Mike in every area.

And Alex resents him for that. For always setting high expectations that backfire for himself. The only thing that he and Mike really has in common was that they both loved dancing, but as they both know, their parents would never allow it.

"So what's up?", Alex asked, wondering why his brother is in his room in the first place

"Mom says it's time for you to come down for dinner."

"Oh shit, I guess I lost track of time." Alex realizes looking at his clock. "Uh tell mom I will be down in a sec."

Mike nodded and was starting to get up but stopped when he noticed something about Alex. "Umm, why is your face so red."

Alex panicked as he recalled him texting with his online-sorta-boyfriend, and he tried to think of something quick.

"Were you messaging a girl?" Mike asked.

Alex panicked more. "Umm..."

"Just kidding man, I was messing with ya."

Alex let out a nervous laugh, grateful his brother didn't push further.

"Ha ha, you are such a joker." Alex replied nervously.

"Well we should get down."

"Uh yeah, I'll be down in a sec."

Mike nodded as he exited the room, finally letting Alex let out a breath he's been holding.

He could never let anyone find out his secret, ever.


	5. Taylor Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor isn’t looking forward to this school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Starring:  
> Dove Cameron as Sienna Pierce(Taylor's younger sister)

Taylor looked concerned about what his twin sister Brittany was doing.

"Brit, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Brittany was currently trying to feed her cat fondue. "Yeah totally, I heard that if you give your cat fondue, they will stop their drinking problems."

Taylor just nodded unsurely. "Ok... and where did you hear this from?"

"From the Aliens that probed me."

"Right... Got it."

He then turned to their little sister Sienna as Brittany left the room for a bit to get more fondue. "Explain to me again how we are related to Brit."

Sienna just shrugged. "I honestly stopped questioning at this point, I'm just glad that I'm not her twin."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."

Taylor and Sienna gave up at understanding their sister at this point, they just got used to their sister's weirdness.

Sometimes it makes Taylor wonder how they are twins as they are so different. Guess what they say is true: Opposites attract.

He then grabbed his jacket to get ready to leave. "Anyway me and Brit should get going. We were supposed to be at Puck's place an half an hour ago."

"Soooo... I'm guessing your still trying to get with Santana if you are willing to go to a party, especially with Brit of all people." Sienna remarked.

Taylor scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm going to have some actual high school fun for once, and hang with some of my friends."

Sienna raised an eyebrow at an eyebrow at him. "And yes it just so happens that Santana is going to be there too."

He admit that he's had a crush on the famous Santana Lopez for a while. I mean who wouldn't, she's the whole package. Hot, independent, and willing to have sex. Who wouldn't want her.

"Yeah well good luck with that" Sienna joked. "Well I'll see y'all later, I have my own date... Netflix."

"Have fun with that" Taylor commented.

He then went down the stairs to grab his keys and waited for Brittany. "C'mon Brit let's go!"

Brittany ran down the stairs, carrying a pot.

Taylor looked at her confused. "Uh Brit why are you bringing a pot.

"They said to bring some pot, so I got a pot."

Taylor was gonna correct her, but honestly he just didn't feel like it and just let her bring it.

"Whatever lets just get going before I start to question my life choices."

"Like how you crawled in my stork basket so we can be delivered at the same time instead of waiting in Babyland longer cause you hate being alone."

"Just get in the car."

*****

Taylor was happy that they finally arrived at Puck's as he couldn't bear hearing more of Brittany's rants about Lord Tubbington's addiction problem.

He saw that a lot of people were already passed out in the front yard, which was to be expected, it was Puck's party after all.

As they both entered, Brittany already went on her own, doing god knows what and now he's all by himself in a house full of strangers. Well not really strangers as he knew that they were his classmates, but he didn't know them that much. Sure he was popular, but he never really got to know anyone personally except for a select few.

Brittany was definitely right when she said he hated being alone. He was always tagging along with someone, whether it be Brittany, or his other friends like Puck, Finn Hudson, Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez, or Quinn Fabray.

Speaking of the latter, he was able to spot her at the couch area, looking like she's arguing something with Finn as usual. She and Finn were pretty much an item, her being the head cheerleader of the Cheerios and him being the quarterback of the football team. In short, they were the most popular couple in school, despite being only sophomores.

As well as being Finn's girlfriend, she was also Taylor's best friend, aside from his sister. They've been friends since they were 5 years old. People always thought that they would be the it couple by high school, based on the fact they always hung out each other a lot. But they both never had any interest in each other like that whatsoever. So instead Quinn went for the quarterback of the football team, and Taylor had set his eyes on Santana, aka the school bitch.

Taylor then made his way to her so he could at least talk to someone at this party.

"I can't believe you did that."

"I don't see what the problem was."

"Of course you don't, because your an idiot."

"Would you stop making a big deal out of it."

"Oh yeah sure, I'll do that when you realize that you don't call a girl pretty in front of you girlfriend."

"Well you both seem as happy ever" Taylor interrupted.

Quinn smiles brightly seeing Taylor. "Finally, someone I know that actually has a use of his brain."

Finn just rolled his eyes at Quinn as he greeted Taylor. "Nice to see you made it man."

"I actually wasn't expecting you to come. Parties aren't usually your thing

Taylor just shrugged at this. "Well you know, I just want to try something different this year, y'know?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Santana?"

"Santana."

"Ah, in that case she's out at the pool."

Taylor gave his thanks to Quinn as he made his way to the pool.

Finn then noticed something as Taylor left "Hey, have you seen Puck? I haven't seen him in a while."

*****

Once Taylor was outside, he notices the back of Santana's head in the pool. He walks toward her direction as he starts to take off his shirt and jeans, while other people glare at him since he threw his clothes at them.

He dives into the pool and swims up to Santana. And right as she turns around, he saw that she was with someone, or rather, making out with someone.

"Sup Pierce" a Mohawked guy greeted.

Puckerman.

He should've known this would happen

He has told Puckerman time and time again that Santana was his. But of course Puckerman never listens, and all Taylor could see was one of his best friends making out with the girl he likes since Middle School.

"Oh hey Tay, you need something, cause I'm kind of busy right now." Santana gestured.

Yeah, clearly Taylor thought. He was suddenly not in the party mood.

Taylor didn't say anything as he swam away from them and got up out of the pool and grabbed all his clothes. He really wanted to get out of there.

He went to find Brittany, but she was busy making out with a freshman. He tried to get her to go home with him, but she wanted to stay. So he decided to go home by himself. As he exited the house he noticed someone barfing on the lawn. He checked to see if the person was ok.

"Yo TayTaaayyyy, what's up" the person drowsily responded.

It was his Senior friend, Matt Rutherford, who was currently drunk out of his mind.

"Hey Matt, you okay?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeeeeeaaahhh maaaan, toootally fiiiiiinnne."

No he wasn't Taylor thought, so he decided to help him up and take him home.

"C'mon man, let's go, you're done for the night" Taylor stated

"Awwwww, you're no fun" Matt whined

Taylor then realized something. "Hey Matt, where's Mike? Shouldn't he be here."

"He was" Matt started. "Buuuut he decided not to cometh because he, and I coat: “‘did noooot want to briiiinnng me drunk ass hoooim" whateeeeveerrrrr taht meeans.’”

Taylor furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is that."

And right that moment Matt threw up on Taylor's shoes. "Nevermind, I got my answer."

As Taylor and Matt left the party, there was one thing that was going over and over on Taylor's mind: he was definitely not looking forward to school tomorrow.


	6. A Midsummer Night’s Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressful night for these 4 teens for a year that will change their lives.

It was midnight and Elena still couldn't sleep, and not because of London's squealing or her insane nightly routine.

She was just lying there, tomorrow is the first day of school, that's nothing worth being awake for.

Yet she's still nervous for tomorrow. She's never been nervous before.

Why was she nervous about this, she's done a million times before... Ok maybe not a million but still.

She had this feeling about school tomorrow that it will feel... different compared to the last 8 times.

Maybe because she was really tired and needed to got to bed. But then again the reason she's still awake is because of her feelings about tomorrow. It was just school after all, what could possibly happen?

*****

Jayla sat in her room in the middle of the night contemplating on whether she should call him or not.

It's not like he was dangerous or a serial killer or something.

He was just a regular man.

A man who drove into a tree and killed her mother and left her as an orphan, then sent off to a man who was godfather, but barely even knew. Well isn't that father of the year.

She knew her dad didn't do it on purpose, she he did love them both, but what he did was so stupid. How could he drive drunk with my mom? Why didn't he let her drive? Why didn't he call an Uber? Why did he have to be a stubborn piece of ass?

She wanted to forgive him, wanted to call him to let him explain, wanted to her dad's arms to tell her it's alright.

But she can't.

She puts her phone down at the desk next to her. She knows that once she hears his voice, it won't matter what he will say to her, because every time he looks at him, every time she hears his voice, all she sees is the man who killed her mother.

And she will never forgive him for that.

*****

Alex couldn't sleep again.

It was always like this for him, every time his parents discussed his future wanting him to be lawyer and a doctor like them.

And he understood why they pressure him.

His grandparents were always at the bottom of the social latter, having to always beg for scraps of food, and having to find whatever would work for shelter.

Then they came in America and were able to get multiple jobs to provide for their families. And his parents made sure they went to college to make sure that his parents made sure that their kids won't have to stress and live like they did.

And he knew their heart was in the right place, it's just not what he nor Mike wanted for themselves

They both wanted to be dancers, ever since Mike saw that movie "Step Up", and since he saw the musical called "Billy Elliot".

Ever since then they both have been entranced by dance, but in different ways.

Mike wanted to learn more hip hop style of dances, while Alex wanted more ballet and contemporary style of dances. Thankfully his dad forced him to take king fu classes that allowed him to physical capabilities of the basics of ballet.

But when his parents saw those films with they thought it was a waste of time.

And so both Mike and Alex kept it a secret, in hopes that one day, they'll be able to show the world what they could do.

*****

It was the middle of the night, and Taylor just got back from dragging Matt back home, mainly due to the fact that he kept throwing up every 5 minutes.

Once Taylor entered he saw that Brittany was passed out on the couch. Probably too drunk to make it to her own bed he snorted inwardly.

He decided to carry her up bridal style to her bed so that she at least doesn't hurt her back when she gets up in the morning.

After he did that he went back in his own room and checked his phone to only now see that he got multiple messages from Quinn, Santana, Puck, and Finn.

He didn't really feel like talking to any of them, in all honesty, especially what he just went through the night.

Don't get him wrong though, he knew the reputation of them both being players and all that but still, it hurts him like hell.

Especially since Puck knew that Taylor had his eye out for her. He guess the expression "Bros before Hoes" was just that, an expression.

He sat their on his bed rethinking many of his life choices, having too much on his mind to go to sleep, and so he grabbed his notebook and began to write down lyrics.

He often tends to write song lyrics whenever the mood struck him. He loves music, singing whenever he can while his sister Brittany danced. And as much as he hated, he admit that he addicted to Taylor Swift songs, who isn't really. Like songs about constant heartbreaks, breakups, and anger, sounds like the story of his life.

It may not seem like it to others, but every time Santana rejected him, it hurt him like hell, and contrary what people think but getting rejected by your crush is just as bad as breaking up, sometimes hurt worse.

So writing down lyrics was his way of coping and keeping himself in check, cause if anyone ever knew what he felt, well it would be bad, like Santana's insult on steroids bad.

No one knew he wrote songs though, cause if they find out he would be dead. Puck shaved Matt's eyebrows just for watching "Grey's Anatomy", and he really hate to see what he'd do to him if they ever found out.

*****

Elena decided to go downstairs after a bit and go to the one place she feels safe no matter where she lives, her practice room.

Every time they move to a new hotel, her parents made sure to add a music room for her to practice in to make her more comfortable with every move.

She loved music all her life since her mom made her join choir and ballet when she was little. She hasn't been able to enjoy it very often due to her circumstances.

But considering she couldn't sleep and she was in the room anyway she turned her phone on and played a song she enjoyed at a young age...

Jayla really needed to clear her mind

She is still lying on her bed for an hour and still couldn't sleep.

Too much occupied her mind.

Let me go to freakin sleep you stupid mind she thought angrily to herself.

She got up once again and decided to grab her guitar next to her bed.

She strummed silently playing a melody from her childhood...

Alex was so tired.

He hated everything right now.

His mind, his body, his parents. He blamed them all on why he can't sleep.

He needed to clear his thoughts. He sat up on his bed trying to think of ways to do that.

Then he looked at his phone and got an idea as he started to go through his playlist, finding a song from his favorite movies growing up.

He then put his headphones on, put his phone in his pockets and started to dance...

Taylor needed to calm down.

He was writing down some pretty aggressive stuff on his songbook, songs that were definitely not meant for the radio.

He needed a break and so he decided to strum a tune on his guitar, a song from his favorite movie as a kid, making sure to be as quiet as possible...

Once Upon a December by Liz Callaway

(from the movie Anastasia)

_(Imagine it's a trio, and I couldn't really find a male dance cover to this song so I also leave Alex's dancing to your imagination😁)_

Taylor  
🎶Dancing bears, painted wings🎶

Elena  
🎶Things I almost remember🎶

Taylor  
🎶And a song someone sings🎶

Elena  
🎶Once upon a December🎶

Elena/ Taylor  
🎶Someone holds me safe and warm🎶  
🎶Horses prance through a silver storm🎶  
🎶Figures dancing gracefully🎶  
🎶Across my memory🎶

Jayla  
🎶Far away, long ago🎶

Taylor  
🎶Glowing dim as an ember🎶

Jayla  
🎶Things my heart used to know🎶

Taylor  
🎶Things it yearns to remember🎶

Jayla/Taylor  
🎶Someone holds me safe and warm🎶  
🎶Horses prance through a silver storm🎶  
🎶Figures dancing gracefully🎶  
🎶Across my memory🎶

Elena/Taylor  
🎶Someone holds me safe and warm🎶  
🎶Horses prance through a silver storm🎶

Jayla/Taylor  
🎶Figures dancing gracefully🎶  
🎶Across my memory🎶

Elena  
🎶Far away, long ago🎶  
🎶Glowing dim as an ember🎶

Jayla/Taylor  
🎶Things my heart used to know🎶  
🎶Things it yearns to remember🎶

All  
🎶Once upon a December🎶

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own any of the "Glee" or "The Suite Life" or "Jessie" characters, only my OCs  
> -Writing may be cringy as heck  
> -This is my first time writing a story or fanfic, so expect it to not have the best writing and stuff  
> -Not following the cannon of "The Suite Life" series nor "Jessie"  
> -This book will only take place in season 1  
> -Characters mentioned throughout the story could be future characters for "Glee"  
> -This will be following the show's cannon, just will add some stuff and storyline and relationships for my OCs and the characters in the series, as well as a few rewrites in plots  
> -I do plan on going in dept with these characters throughout this book and possible future ones  
> -These will not be my only OCs throughout the glee series, I do plan on adding more in more books, if possible.


End file.
